


Tri-Star Amore Mio

by LightofExcalibur



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, One Shot, They finaly have a talk about their relationship, When the game only gives you scraps and you have to make good content yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofExcalibur/pseuds/LightofExcalibur
Summary: With the revival of the moon festival, time is right for a, "voluntary", honeymoon. After all, the moon does shine beautiful tonight. Perfect for a talk about relationships.





	Tri-Star Amore Mio

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about the relationship between Orion and Artemis because they have a great set-up in the game, but it never goes anywhere. Or at least anywhere good. So I decided to do that myself.

„Daaaaarrling! Where are youuuu?“ sounded the voice of one special goddess through the halls of Chaldea.

“Crap! She really is the goddess of the hunt. She has a nose like a blood hound.”  
Hearing the squeaking sound coming out of a broom closet, Artemis broke open the door. Her prey was trying to escape through an air vent. Manifesting a single arrow and launching it into the general area of the escape, destroying the closet and leading to quite an explosion.

“Why would you run away, my dear? Must we have another talk about your loyalty?”  
The fluffy bear knew that arguing with her in that state was a lost battle, so he didn't even bother.

Such an event was an everyday occurrence for the staff at Chaldea, last bastion of humanity. Of course, when heroes, gods and monsters live with normal humans, problems are bound to arise. One such problem was the, rather unique, relationship between the hunter Orion and the goddess Artemis. Having been summoned about a year ago, at the moon festival, they were well known to all members of the organization.

“It can't go on like that. We have complaints from everyone. The female staff complains about Orions flirtations and the ´explosive´ reaction from Artemis. The male staff complains that Artemis is attacking them when they talk to the women. Various Heroic Spirits have complained that the two cause more problems than they are worth. More individual complaints come from Atalante, who is persistent that we have summoned an imposer, and, surprisingly, Heracles. According to Iliya he ´felt as though he is being embarrassed by his big sister´. Plus, I may be a genius, but if that pervert and this madwoman blow my workshop up one more time, I will burn their Spirit Origin!”

It was quite a list that was presented to Ritsuka Fujimaru . They couldn't simply burn them. After all, every hero who helped them deserved to live in Chaldea. Plus, Orion and Artemis were not only the best hunters present, but also pulled their weight. ...Most of the time.  
What was needed was a bit time without a daily lover's quarrel. Yes! The young master finally had a solution that not only would help everyone relax, it would also help the with their material problems. And maybe it would even be a good experience for the two troublemakes.

“So we have to hunt down the beasts that stole the dango? Alone? Just the two of us?” asked Orion.  
“Yes. Senpai found a remote location where a few beats made of to with the dango. It should be no problem for the two of you. He said it would make for a great honeymoon.”  
“Ohhhh, Darling! We HAVE to go then. The second honeymoon is important for couples who want to share an eternity.”  
“Who said anything about an eternity!? Isn't Master coming with us? You can't seriously leave me alone with her for a week”  
“Don't worry, your Independent Action skill should allow you to have no problem maintaining your existence. Have fun.” 

 

And so Orion found himself in the wilderness with only Artemis for company. It was familiar really. If only he wasn't a useless teddy bear. Maybe they could hunt as equals then. Just like before...

“Did you see that Darling? I killed that one without even looking. Aren't I the best?”  
“Yeah, yeah, you're great...”  
Quite angry that her beloved wasn't paying her the needed attention, she grabbed him from her head, and held him before her eyes.  
“You weren't even looking, where you?” cried the girl.  
“Nah, you're right. I was just thinking about our hunts. You know, when we had just met.”  
Artemis looked at the tiny bear in her hands. Normally they would exchange blow for blow. Wasn't that how mortal love worked? Or was she supposed to cling even more to him? Clearly that wasn't working either. By Styx, humans were so much work. It had worked when they hunted together. Running through fields, boasting about whatever beast they had slain.  
No, it was pointless. She was going to do something no other god would ever do.

“Orion. What is wrong? I really, really want to understand what troubles you. I gave up my divinity so that we could be together at least now, at the end of humanity. I created a from that you'd find attractive and even acted like the maidens you always chased after. So why, WHAT have I forgotten. Why doesn't any of this make you happy?”  
Staring at her, Orion couldn't believe his eyes. She was really trying to understand him. Did gods do that? Would a god really see something like him, something that wasn't even human, as something more than a toy?

“Oh, Arty. It's not you. I mean... it kinda is you. Do you know why I accepted the summoning? I wanted to help humanity. As a human. So that my tale would not be forgotten. So that future generations can learn, that chasing after something unattainable can lead to great things. That you might even find the love of a Virgin goddess, if only you treat her as an equal. That a human can match the hunting prowess of the goddess that rules the wilderness.  
But I can't do that. You have taken my role. The role of the hunter that gained the affection of a goddess. I can't be an equal to you in this form. I can't even fight back against you, like we did on those past days, to test our strength. In this form I am useless.”

To his shock Orion wasn't shot across the skies. Instead he was placed at the ground. Artemis turned around, so that he only could see her back. Illuminated by the moonlight like that, she looked just like he has first seen her. A radiant beauty that glows in an ephemeral light. If he would have been in Paris's shoes it would have been a fast trial.

“I think I understand. Thank you for your honesty. As a reward, I, a goddess of Mt. Olympus, will grant you your original Spirit Origin. I will leave, so that you can return, as the hero you should be. Farewell great hunter. See this as compensation for that arrow... that...”  
Artemis could speak no further. She remembered pain. A distasteful emotion she felt when she found the body of Orion pierced with her arrow. Yes Apollo goaded her into shooting it, but her hands drew the bow and sent the arrow a flight.

To her surprise she cried. She had seen tears. The women she helped give birth cried. Her Huntresses, they cried. Even her brother has cried. But never she. Never the goddess of beasts and the wilderness.  
A soft paw touched her cheeks, drying her tears.

“Hey now, what are you saying?”  
“You... you wanted me gone, right? Well... I... I'll fulfill your wish. I am a burden to you, so I will... leave. … “  
“NOW DON'T GET OVERZEALOUS! You may be a real pain in the neck but what does that bother you? Since when have gods cared what mortals thought!”  
“I feel like we had that conversation already.” chuckeld the maiden. Her tears already drying up.

“Who cares? I don't want you to leave. Would I be happier if I could fight as well? Yeah. Would I like to at least be able to put up a fight every time you punish me? Sure. But I'm happy that we can at least be together in peace. Think about it. We never had it this safe. Your brother can't reach us, and neither can that maniac dawn-goddess. It's just the two of us.  
And hey, perhaps there will be a way that I can get my own Spirit Origin. Stranger things have happened at Chaldea.”  
“OH DARLING!”

Swooping her sweetheart into her arms, Artemis spun around.  
“I am so happy to hear you say that. You'll always be that dashing hunter from back then, to me at least. I didn't even think that you can't fight back. But don't worry, you just point me at whoever threatens you, and I'll show you how dependable I can be!”

From the edge of the forest, called by the noise of the two lovers talking out their difference, came a few wild beasts.

“Seems like we have already found our target practice.”  
“Aye, Darling, let's show them how strong our love is!”  
“Agreed”

## Tri-Star Amore Mio

**Moon Goddess's Arrows of Love and Romance**

 

 

“So you found no Fangs? Not even Seeds or anything?” Ritsuka seemed deflated.  
“Nope, but my darling and I have renewed our love for each other. And isn't that what's most important?” beamed the moon goddess as she and her companion left the room.

“Wow, Orion didn't even hit on me or Da vinci-san, Senpai.”  
“Yeah, yeah, but what I want to know is why they are already back. They should have at least been out a week. How are they already back after just three days?”  
“Maybe the had a strengthening quest there?”


End file.
